Goodbye To My Hero
by MoonKitty45
Summary: My thoughts on the Death of the Fabulous Hudson Hornet and Radiator Springs reaction to it. Especially McQueen's reaction.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, it's MoonKitty45 again, and this is my second fanfiction. I feel like I'm on a roll or somewhat. Anyway, please read and review.

I DO NOT OWN CARS NOR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS

* * *

><p>In Radiator Springs, McQueen, Doctor Hudson, and the rest of McQueen pit crew, had finally returned home after winning McQueen third Piston Cup. Cheers could be heard from the visiting cars, which came from the interstate. "Whoa! Lightning McQueen!" "Congrats Lightning!" "Way to go, McQueen!" "We love you, Lightning!" could be heard from random cars in Radiator Springs. "I like to thank all of you for supporting me in winning the Piston Cup!" McQueen shouted to the crowd that surrounded him and they all began to cheer. "I would like to celebrate with all of you tonight at the Wheel Well!" McQueen continued. Then, the crowd screams in excitement and started chanting "Party! Party! Party!"<p>

A way from the crowd, Doc Hudson started to drive towards his home. "Hey Doc, you don't look so good." Sheriff said as he approached to Doc Hudson. "Yup, these old gears aren't working like they use to." Doc Hudson said entering his house and followed by Sheriff. "Do you need me to call, Doctor Robinson here?" Sheriff said with a worried glanced at Doc Hudson. "No, no, no. I don't think it's that serious Sheriff. I just need some rest. Helping the kid with winning the Piston Cup takes a lot out of an old car like me." Doc Hudson said as he rolled into his car bed. "Ok. Whatever you say, Doc." Sheriff soon left Doctor Hudson to sleep peacefully.

Later on at the Wheel Well…

"Way to go, Bud!" Mater yelled in excitement. "Thanks, Mater." McQueen responded to his loud friend. "So, Mr. Ligthnin' McQueen, how does it feel to win… not one, not two, but three Piston Cups in a row?" Mater yelled loud enough to get everyone's attention at the Wheel Well. McQueen laughed. "Well, Mater, it feels great to know that I, Lightning McQueen, had won three Piston Cups in a row. But it feels better celebrating my victory with all of you!" Crowd cheered and continued on to the party. "Congratulations, Stickers." Sally said sneaking up from behind him. Sally and McQueen stared at each other once they were given eye contact. They both felt the passion in each other eyes. "I really miss you, Sally." McQueen said in a tone low enough for only her to hear, and Mater. "Well, I'll leave you two love birds alone." Mater said and danced through the crowd. "So, how does it feel to win three Piston Cups in a row?" Sally flirted. "Nothing compared to how I feel about you, baby." McQueen said in a seductive tone. They started to roll into a kiss but were interrupted by Fillmore. "Who would like to try my special alcoholic fuel?" Fillmore yelled to the crowd. "Why'd you bring that disgraceful freak juice here?" Sarge yelled to Fillmore and they got into a little argument. Sally and McQueen laughed a little, and decided to join the others at the party.

Later on that night…

The party had finally died down and everybody started heading home for the night. "Wow! That was fuuuunnnnnn." Mater said still a bit dizzy from the party. "Mater, how many cans of Fillmore's special alcoholic fuel had you have?" McQueen asked, still a little dizzy himself. "I don't know, Bud. –Burped- I lost count." The two cars drove down to Mater's place and said their goodbyes and goodnights. Then McQueen drove into one of the Cozy Cones that Sally had given him. He quickly falls asleep in his car bed, like everyone else in Radiator Springs.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading, please review. Next chapter soon be coming soon. ^^<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Hi, here's the next chapter. Thank you all for reading this story. Please forgive me with some of the terms I used in this chapter, because it had made things a little confusing since their cars.

Anyway, I DO NOT OWN CARS NOR IT'S CHARACTERS

* * *

><p>The Next Morning…<p>

McQueen woke up from the sound of his alarm clock with a massive hangover. "Ah! Holy Porsche!" McQueen said and drove out of the cone. "Good morning, Stickers." Sally said knowing that he was suffering from a hangover by the look he was giving. "Good morning, Sal." McQueen said driving into her office. "Want to roll over to Flo's and see if some gas will help reduce the pain?" Sally subjected. "Yeah, I guess some gas will do me some good." McQueen and Sally rolled over to Flo's café.

After 3 cans of gas, McQueen figures that he is not in good shape for practice today. "Ugh… What did Fillmore put in that fuel last night?" McQueen said still suffering from it.

"I told you fools not to drink that disgusting freak juice!" Sarge said, mad that no one took his advice.

"Hey, chill out man. It was a party after all." Ramone responded.

"Maybe you should sleep it off, Stickers." Sally suggested, showing concerns to the hangover car.

"Yeah, I should do that. Can someone tell Doc I'm sleeping in today?" McQueen asked.

"Don't worry, Stickers. I'll tell him." "Thanks Sal." With that McQueen drove off back to his Cozy cone.

* * *

><p>While Sally was about the enter Doc Hudson house, she could hear the unclear sound of cars talking. She figured it was Doc Hudson and Sheriff. So, she sneaked in unseen to get a better hearing of the conversation.<p>

"Doc, let's call Doctor Robinson. You're not looking too good." Sheriff said getting a little worrisome towards the old car.

"Sheriff, I'm fine. –Cough- I just need to rest for the next few days. –Cough- Or weeks, maybe." Doc Hudson responded.

"Doc, let's just be on the safe side and call Doctor Robinson. And besides that, the kid needs you. If you continue to be like this what kind of help will you be giving him?" Sheriff tried to convince him.

"I'll be up and running before the next season starts." Doc responded while raising his voice a little.

"But Doc-""I said I'm fine! -Cough-" Doc yelled cutting Sheriff off.

After that Sally exited Doc Hudson house without being seen, luckily. While driving back to Flo's, she couldn't help but to think what could be wrong with Doc Hudson. She had to admit that he didn't look like his old-self.

"Hey, Miss Sally!" Mater yelled coming from behind Sally.

"Oh Mater, you scared me." Sally said.

"Sorry, Miss Sally. So, how are you this mornin'?" Mater asked in his cheerful tone.

"Good" Sally replied. Then she noticed that something wasn't right. "Mater, weren't you one of the few cars that drunk up a great sum of Fillmore's alcoholic fuel?"

"Indeed I was." Mater proudly answered.

"So, why you're not suffering from a hangover like Stickers and Fillmore?" Sally asked.

"Well, I did suffered a bit of a headache this mornin' when I woke up but I shake it off with a little drivin'. No big deal." Mater answered.

"Oh, Ok. Well, I better head off to the Cozy Cone then." Sally said and then drove off towards the Cozy Cone office.

"Ok, see ya later, Miss Sally!" Mater yelled cheerfully, and then orders a can of gas at Flo's.

* * *

><p>After 4 hours of serving customers and going through files, Sally feel it was time to go on a little break. And just in time, McQueen opens the door of his Cozy cone.<p>

"How you're feeling, Stickers?" Sally said driving towards McQueen.

"A little better compared to earlier today. Thank you." McQueen said while rolling out of the giant cone.

"Well, do you think you're well enough to go for a drive with me to Wheel Well?"Sally asked, figured since a drive helped Mater with his headache it might work with McQueen's.

"Sure, I guess I can handle a little drive." McQueen answered. Then, they both drove off to the direction of Wheel Well.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile…<p>

'I have to call him. I have to call Doctor Robinson. No matter what Doc said, he still not looking good according to my eyes.' Sheriff thought as he mentor the road that leads to Radiator Springs. Sheriff was unable to shake the image of a very ill Doc Hudson out of his head.

"That's it. After tonight's shift I'm calling him." Sheriff said to himself, figured it'll be best to call Doctor Robinson to Radiator Springs regardless if Doc Hudson likes or not.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading, please review ^^<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Hi everyone. Thanks for the reviews. Please forgive me for the terms I used in this chapter, if it's makes it difficult to read.

I DO NOT OWN CARS NOR IT'S CHARACTERS

* * *

><p>'Ring- Ring- Ring' the carphone went in Doctor Robinson's house. "Ugh… Who's calling me this late at night?" Doctor Robinson said in an angry tone then answered the phone. "Hello…"<p>

"Doctor Robinson? It's me, Sheriff from Radiator Springs." Sheriff responded hoping that the car on the other line will remember him.

"Ra… diator… Springs… Oh! Radiator Springs! Now I remember you, Sheriff! Good evening to you. How the town? Well I hope." Doctor Robinson said, excited to hear from an old friend.

"The town is fine and everyone in it. Well, except for Doc." Sheriff said and images of a very ill Doc Hudson came back into his head.

"What seems to be the problem with Doc?" Doctor Robinson asked, curious to know of what types of problems Doc Hudson could be having.

"All I can say is that he looks sick and weak, and can barely say a complete sentence without coughing." Sheriff replied.

"That doesn't sound too good." Doctor Robinson said, fearing that Doc Hudson maybe suffering with a serious illness.

"Please, Doctor Robinson, I need you to come to Radiator Springs to check on Doc. This is the main reason why I called you tonight." Sheriff said, hoping that Doctor Robinson does not have a busy schedule. Sheriff personally knows during certain times of the year Doctor Robinson is extremely busy with other patients.

Luckily for Sheriff, those times weren't now. "Don't worry, Sheriff, me and my assistant are on our way to Radiator Springs first thing in the morning." Doctor Robinson said, worrying about Doc Hudson himself.

"Thanks, Doctor Robinson." Sheriff said and hangs up the phone.

"This is terrible." Doctor Robinson said after hanging up the phone.

'What's wrong, Dad?" a blue Nizmo asked as he drove into the room, in which Doctor Robinson was in.

"Looks like you and me are going on a serious business trip tomorrow morning, Daniel." Doctor Robinson said towards his son.

"For what reason, Dad?" Daniel asked, curious to why a sudden house call in their least busy time of the year.

"Old friends of mine are in need for some medical help. So, tomorrow morning we're heading to Radiator Springs." Doctor Robinson answered.

"Wait… Radiator Springs. As in Lightning McQueen's headquarter Radiator Spring!" Daniel said, getting excited. "I finally have a chance meet the three time winner of the Piston Cup, Lightning McQueen!"

"Yeah, just make sure you get plenty amount of rest for tomorrow morning. We got a long drive a head of us." Doctor Robinson said as he drove off to his bedroom to continue his rest.

"Sure, Dad. Good night." Daniel said and drove into his bedroom to sleep the night away. 'Lightning McQueen' he thought before drifting off to sleep in his car-bed.

* * *

><p>The Next Day…<p>

After a day full of rest, Doc Hudson figured it was alright for him to train McQueen on the dirt track on the out skirts of Radiator Springs. The training session with McQueen went well for him, actually. He didn't feel any signs of weakness, he had a clear vision all day, and he only coughed a few times today.

"OK, Kid. Just race fifteen more laps and we'll call it a day." Doc instructed McQueen.

"Doc,-pant pant- we been here since dawn.-pant pant- How long are trying to keep me here?" McQueen asked.

"Until you finish those fifteen laps! Now, get to it." Doc Hudson responded.

McQueen returned to the dirt track to continue his laps without saying a word. Once he was done with the fifteen laps, they both starting to drive back to Radiator Springs.

"Hey, Doc, forgive me if I offend you but you starting to look different in a sick-kind-of-way." McQueen said as he noticed from this morning that Doc Hudson wasn't looking like his complete self.

"What are you talking about, Kid? I look the same as I always been." Doc Hudson said as he feared that McQueen is going to worry about his state of health more than concentrating for the next Piston cup season.

"If you say so, Doc." McQueen said as they drove back to Radiator Springs.

* * *

><p>In Radiator Springs, McQueen and Doc Hudson headed straight to Flo's Café to get a can of gas to refresh from today's training session. After Doc Hudson was done with is can of gas he turn towards his house. Before he went into his house, he noticed two cars entering Radiator Springs. One was a blue Nizmo, which he wasn't familiar of. The other car was a white classic Volvo, which he can clearly identify him as Doctor Robinson.<p>

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading this chapter. Please review ^^<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone. Sorry if I'm taking to long in uploading these chapters. Well, I hope you all enjoy this chapter and please excuse my grammar.

I DO NOT OWN CARS NOR IT"S CHARACTERS

* * *

><p>"Doctor Robinson! Who the heck called him here?" Doc Hudson said staring at the two approaching cars. Doc Hudson figured that only one car has the nerve to call in Doctor Robinson and that's Sheriff.<p>

"Good evening, Doc. Long time, no see." Doctor Robinson greeted Doc Hudson.

"Let me guess. Sheriff called you here, didn't he?" Doc Hudson asked.

"Yes, Sheriff, called me here to Radiator Springs to see if you're ill or not." Doctor Robinson said calmly, knowing the fact that Doc Hudson hates being accused of being sick.

"Well, I'm fine, Doctor Robinson. So, you can go back home or where you came from." Doc Hudson said, strongly believing that he is not ill of any kind, what so ever.

"From the worry tone of Sheriff, I think it's best if I gave you a check up regardless of you being sick or not." Doctor Robinson said, figured it would be a relief for Sheriff to examine the old car.

"Fine. Once you're done, you can go tell Sheriff yourself that I'm well and healthy." Doc Hudson said.

"-Chuckle- But what if we come find out that you're not well and healthy?" Doctor Robinson asked in curiosity.

"Then you can do whatever you want to me to make sure I'm well and healthy." Doc Hudson responded, then looked over at the blue Nizmo who was glancing at the town. "So, this is your assistance?" Doc Hudson asked.

Doctor Robinson looked back at the car and said "Oh, yes. This is my son, Daniel. I plan on passing down the family medical business to him. He's training to get his master degree in the medical field."

" Wow, that's quite impressive." Doc Hudson said, complimenting the car.

"Daniel, I'll like you to meet Doctor Hudson" Doctor Robinson said introducing his son to Doc Hudson.

"Wow! As in the Fabulous Doc Hudson! It's such a pleasure to finally meet you, Doctor Hudson. I'm very impressed by your winning records and how you couch the famous Lightning McQueen." Daniel said, excitedly.

"Thank you, Daniel. Your father just told me that you're going to be carrying the family business soon." Doc Hudson said.

"Yeah, but not too soon. –Laughed-" Daniel said.

"Well, I don't have enough room for the both you to stay at my place, so I suggest one of you can stay at the Cozy Cone. I can ask Sally to prepare a room." Doc Hudson offered.

"Well, I think I should stay by Doc Hudson side. You wouldn't mind staying at the Cozy Cone, would you Daniel?" Doctor Robinson asked his son.

"Oh no, I wouldn't mind at all." Daniel responded.

"Good I'll go tell Sally a prepare a room for you. You two can fuel up at Flo's café." Doc Hudson said and started driving over to the Cozy Cone.

* * *

><p>Doctor Robinson and Daniel started driving over to the café that Doc Hudson was talking about but Daniel stopped when he caught a sight of Lightning McQueen chatting with some other cars.<p>

"Oh My Car! Dad, that's Lightning McQueen!" Daniel said excitedly.

"Daniel, he's just a regular car like you and me." Doctor Robinson said, trying to calm down his son.

"Yeah but his famous and won three Piston Cups. How do I look? Is there something on my hood?" Daniel said, wanting to make a good first impression for Lightning McQueen.

"You fine, Daniel.-Chuckle- Now, let's refuel before we start examining Doc Hudson." Doctor Robinson said while driving over to an empty spot where he ordered his son and himself two cans of gas. Daniel drove slowly behind Doctor Robinson, trying to look calm and cool. Once he was next to his father, Daniel realized he was within hearing range of Lightning McQueen's group.

"Hey, Lightning, how about another party at Wheel Well tonight?" a random car named Joe asked.

"I don't know, I'm pretty tired out from the training session that Doc pulled me through this morning." Lightning said drinking his can of gas.

"Oh, come on, Lightning. This party is for my bro that's coming down here tonight. It would be so awesome if you come to the party." Joe said trying to convince Lightning McQueen to come to the party.

"Well, ok. I guess if I rest up alittle I'll be ready to party tonight." McQueen said. The group of cars cheered and started chanting "Party! Party! Party!"

"Everyone is welcome at the party in Wheel Well tonight!" Joe shouted out to the other cars in the area. Then more cars started chanting "Party! Party! Party!"

"I'll bring my special fuel!" Fillmore yelled.

"Don't bring that disgusting freak juice again!" Sarge yelled at Fillmore.

'I got to go that party tonight.' Daniel thought as the cars around him continued to chant.

* * *

><p>In Cozy Cone office….<p>

"What the hell is going on over there?" Doc Hudson said as he looked over at Flo's café after hearing a loud commotion.

"Stickers might have something to do with it.-Laugh-"Sally said, who is also looking at the same direction. "So, Doc, who's the guy you want me to prepare a room for?" Sally asked, curious to how the car may be.

"His name is Daniel Robinson. He and his father drove into town this morning. His father is staying with me but I'm unable to have two cars stay at my house with me. So, I figured you can be some help for the son if you let him stay at the Cozy Cone." Doc Hudson explained to Sally.

"Daniel… Robinson… For some strange reason, that name rings a bell." Sally said trying to remember where and when she last heard that name.

"Anyway, you don't mind reserving a room for him?" Doc Hudson asked.

"Oh no, tell him the he can stay in cone number 3 when he's ready." Sally said coming out her trance.

"Ok, thanks Sally." Doc Hudson said and started driving back into his house.

"No problem, Doc." Sally said. 'Daniel Robinson… Where did I hear that name before?'

* * *

><p>Please read and review<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone, sorry if it took me so long in Uploading this chapter. I had been quite busy lately. Any please forgive me for my grammar and I hope you all like this chapter. it's quiet long than my other chapters. Anyway I DO NOT OWN CARS NOR IT"S CHARACTERS. **

* * *

><p>"Doc Hudson, are you ready for your check up?" Doctor Robinson asked while he and his son got the materials ready for Doc Hudson's exanimation.<p>

"Ready as I'll ever be." Doc Hudson said as he drove into the room.

"Ok, let's get started. Shall we, Daniel?" Doctor Robinson said getting his son's attention.

"Sure, dad." Daniel said while getting the last of the materials ready.

During the exanimation of Doc Hudson was taking place, Daniel couldn't get his mind off the party that will be happening later on tonight. 'How awesome it will be to finally meet Lightning McQueen face to face,' Daniel thought.

_-Daniel's Fantasy-_

_It's nine o' clock and the party is in full swing. Daniel drives into the party looking calm, cool, and sexy. Shortly after driving through a crowd of cars he spots Lightning McQueen in a group of cars. _

"_And so he said 'Joe where the gas' and I said 'Had you looked up your wife's butt'" Joe said causing the group to laugh including McQueen._

"_Oh Joe, you come up with the best jokes." McQueen complimented._

_Daniel thinks of a way to get Lightning McQueen attention while not looking like an idiot. _

"_Hey, Lightning, how about a dance with me?" a random girl car asked._

"_Sure, anything for an attractive lady as yourself." Lightning McQueen said in a low and seductive tone. McQueen and the girl car started driving towards the dance floor and then Daniel was stuck by an idea. So Daniel drove onto the dance floor and started dancing. He figured that doing some coolass dance will get the attention of Lightning McQueen. _

_Daniel was jumping, shaking, sliding, and at the same time smiling while the crowd around him was cheering him on._

"_Wow, that car got the moves!" "He looks so cool!" "I hope he's single." Cars said within the crowd._

_When the song ended and when he finally stopped the crowd roared of amusement. Shortly after the crowd break off and continued to party McQueen drove towards Daniel. "Hey, those were some awesome moves you pulled there." McQueen complimented Daniel. _

'_I can't believe Lightning McQueen is talking to me!' Daniel thought then said" Yeah, dancing is one of my many skills." _

"_Wow, I wonder if any of those has anything to do with racing." McQueen said._

"_How about we hangout for you can find out?" Daniel said in a cool tone._

"_-Laugh- We should, how about tomorrow?" McQueen asked._

"_Cool." Daniel responded._

_-End of Daniel's Fantasy-_

"Daniel! Daniel! Daniel!" Doctor Robinson yelled.

"Huh? What?" Daniel said finally out of his daydreaming.

"I just asked you to shine a little more light under Doc Hudson's hood." Doctor Robinson said.

"Oh, sorry, Dad. I'm on it." Daniel said while getting a special kind of flashlight to light up under Doc Hudson.

"Hey, Daniel, I think you should call it a day for yourself. It look like you been in a haze all day. How about you go rest up for the rest of the day." Doctor Robinson said, showing some concern for his son.

"Thanks dad, I think I do need some sleep." Daniel said while getting ready to leave.

"Oh before you go, Doc Hudson told me you are in cone is number 3 at the Cozy Cone right across the street." Doctor Robinson said as he continued examining a sleeping Doc Hudson.

"Ok, Dad, see you in the morning." Daniel said while leaving the house entirely. 'Finally I'm free.'

* * *

><p>Daniel crossed the street into the Cozy Cone hotel, he then saw a cone with a number 3 on top of the door."This must be mine." He said entering the cone. "I'll just rest here for alittle while and head out to the party later on tonight." Daniel said drive onto the car-bed and closed his eyes.<p>

Shortly after, McQueen finally awakens from his sleep.

"You finally woke up, Stickers." Sally said while looking through some files.

"Haha, good evening to you, too, Sal" McQueen said sarcastically.

"You know I'm only joking with you." Sally said driving towards McQueen.

"Anyway, there a party going on tonight at the Wheel Well and everyone is going." McQueen said in a low and flirty tone.

"-Laugh- So, how does this party have anything to do with me?" Sally flirted back.

"By being my date. What would you say about you and me dancing, drinking, and a lovely night under the stars with yours truly?" McQueen said in a low and seductive tone.

"I don't know, I think I'm busy tonight." Sally teased him.

"Sally, don't tease me like that, please. It breaks my heart sometimes." McQueen flirted.

"-Laugh- Ok, Stickers, I'll go to the party with you." Sally said, figured it would be fun to go to a party with McQueen but more fun teasing him first.

* * *

><p>Shortly after sunset, the party was getting ready to start in Wheel Well.<p>

"Where should I put my special alcoholic fuel, Joe?" Fillmore asked while bring carts filled with cans of his special fuel.

"Ummm… just put them by the refreshments." Joe instructed, and Fillmore starts putting piles of cans next to the refreshments' table.

Just then large groups of cars started pouring into Wheel Well. "Thank you all for coming to my party. Sadly my brother isn't here yet but he should be here soon. Until then let's party!" Joe announced, causing the crowd of cars to cheer and music began to play.

Along with an arriving group of cars was Daniel, who looked at Wheel Well with awe. 'I can't believe I made it to the party! Now time to find Lightning McQueen.' Daniel thought while entering the party. He looked over at the bar to see if Lightning McQueen would be there but instead he saw some pretty girl cars winking at him. 'But I guess my search for McQueen can wait.' Daniel thought and drove over to the cars. "Evening, ladies." He said in cool tone.

A while later, McQueen and Sally entered the party. McQueen looked around the party to see who was here. He noticed Mater and Fillmore are drinking down a large amount of Fillmore's special alcoholic fuel. Sarge is by the bar having a drink. Ramone and Flo were on the dance floor along with Luigi and Guido. He laughed knowing that everyone was having a good time.

"Hey, Lightning, what took you so long to get here?" Joe asked driving towards the two cars.

"Sorry, Joe, me and my special friend here lost track of time." McQueen said while rubbing against Sally.

"Oh, I get it. –Wink- I'll leave you two lovebirds alone. Enjoy the party." Joe said while driving into the crowd of dancing cars.

"So, what do you want to do first? " McQueen asked Sally.

"How about we go get a couple of drinks first?" Sally said then they drove over to the bar. While Sally and McQueen were ordering there drinks, Daniel spotted McQueen from the other side of the bar. 'Oh My Car! Lightning McQueen is finally here, but how am I going to get his attention?' Daniel thought.

"Hey, Daniel, don't you want to dance with me?" Asked by one of the girl cars named Amy.

"Sure, babe. Anything for a hottie like yourself." Daniel said in a cool tone, causing Amy to giggle as they drive onto the dance floor.

After a couple a drinks at the bar, McQueen figured it's time to make a move on Sally. "Hey, Sal, it's getting kind of loud in here. How about we go outside for a little while?" McQueen asked.

"Sure, Stickers." Sally responded as they drove out towards the cliff to look at the beautiful stars filled the night sky. "Whoa, it's beautiful tonight." Sally said staring at the stars next to McQueen.

"Yeah, they're as beautiful as you, Sal." McQueen said in a low tone.

"Awww… Stickers." Sally said in awe then rub against McQueen. The two continued to look up at the stars. Soon, Daniel and Amy drove out the party to take a break from the loud music and drunken cars.

"Wow, you're such a good dancer." Amy complimented Daniel.

"I know, dancing is one of the many skills that I have." Daniel bragged.

"Wow, what other skills do you have?" Amy flirted.

"There's one involving my lips." Daniel said in a seductive tone. Amy and Daniel moves in for a kiss then Daniel looked behind Amy and saw Lightning McQueen. Before he realized it, he was kissing Amy. Daniel wanted to so badly race over there to McQueen's side and to start having a conversation about his racing career, but he was too busy locking lips with Amy.

* * *

><p>"Yo, McQueen, you got to get in here and try some of Fillmore's new special fuel." Mater yelled racing towards McQueen and Sally.<p>

"Mater, can't you see I'm a little busy here." McQueen said trying to give his friend a hint to leave him alone with Sally.

" –Laugh- It's ok, Stickers. I'll just go to have a drink with Flo." Sally said, not wanting to get in the way of Mater's time with McQueen.

"Ok, let's go, McQueen." Mater said driving back into the party.

"Are you sure you're going to be alright?" McQueen asked, wanting to stay with Sally.

"I'll be alright, Stickers."Sally responded, and then McQueen drove into the party.

* * *

><p>'Damn it! I miss my chance!' Daniel thought still kissing Amy. Then Amy pulled away to look at Daniel seductively. "Hey this party is getting boring, how about we continue the fun over at my place?" Amy said, trying to convince Daniel in a low and seductive tone. But Daniel was no fool of this kind of trickery.<p>

"Sorry babe, but I'm not up for it tonight." Daniel said in a cool tone. 'Besides I still haven't meet Lightning McQueen yet.'

"What do you mean you're not for it tonight? Do you know who you're talking to? I'm Amy Bell Farmer, the homecoming queen, Miss Beauty Queen four times winner, prom queen, and the daughter of millionaire Stevenson Franklin Farmer. So how dare you reject a night alone with me? No car had ever dared to reject a night with me… Ever!" Amy said in an angry tone.

'This girl is crazy! I got to get away from her.' Daniel thought then said. "Listen, babe, no offense but I had other plans for tonight-

"Other plans? What can be more important me?" Amy yelled at Daniel

"Lightning McQueen. That's who more important." Daniel said calmly and drove back into the party. While Daniel was out of sight Amy let out a huge scream in frustration.

* * *

><p>Once back inside the party, Daniel spots McQueen by the refreshments' table with a few other cars.<p>

'Don't worry Daniel. You can do this.' Daniel thought to himself as he drove over to refreshments' table.

"Hey, I have a idea. How about we have a contest as to who can drink the most of Fillmore's special fuel!" Mater announced.

"You're on Mater!" McQueen challenged.

"Count me on this." Fillmore said getting excited.

"Me too." "Me three" "Let me get a piece on this action." "I'm game." Random cars said trying to get in on the contest.

Just then, Daniel had a thought, if he ends up drinking the most fuel then he'll get Lightning McQueen attention for sure. "Hey kid, you want to get in on this?" A random asked Daniel. "Yeah, let in the contest." Daniel responded moving closer in the plies of Fillmore's special fuel along with the other contestants. "Let the best car win!" Mater yelled before starting of the contest.

In the past thirty minutes, most of the contestants were either sick from drinking down a large amount the fuel or passed out from the process. The last four remaining cars in the contest were Mater, Lightning McQueen, Joe, and Daniel.

Joe took a long slurp from his 12th can of fuel and then passed out after a short burp. Lightning McQueen was very dizzy and just finished his 13th can. Mater also finished his 13th can and soon got started with is 14th. Daniel was as dizzy as McQueen but kept trying to catch with Mater, so with finished his 13th can and moved on to his 14th.

"You two know that you can call it quits." Mater said and then laughed at the two poor cars that are trying to catch up with him.

"I'm calling quits. One more can and I might throw up." McQueen said then drove outside, away from the loud music and flashing lights.

"How about you? Are going to call it quits or keep goin'? Mater challenged Daniel.

"I'm going to keep going!" Daniel said and rushed to finish his 14th, then his 15th and 16th.

Shortly in the heat against Mater, Daniel finally threw up over slurping down his 16th can.

" Ewww!" "This disgusting, dude." "That is so gross." Random cars said and the crowd around Daniel and Mater had looks of disgust.

In embarrassment, Daniel raced to the closest bathroom. "Oh my car! That was so embarrassing!" Daniel said to himself while shaking off some of his vomit from his face.

A car drove into the bathroom to assist Daniel in his time of need. "Hey are you alright?"

"Yeah, but I'm fully embarrassed." Daniel said and then turns around to see the car that was brave enough to come to his rescue. But to his surprise it was Lightning McQueen.

"You're… You're… You're-" "Yes, I'm Lightning McQueen –Laugh-" McQueen answered for him.

"Oh it's such a pleasure to finally meet Mr. McQueen. I'm a big- big- big fan of yours." Daniel said. 'I can't believe I'm talking to Lightning McQueen.'

"I heard what happened out there in the party." McQueen said.

"Oh… you heard…" Daniel said feeling embarrassed again.

"It's to feel embarrassed about these kinds of stuff. Not everyone can across Mater in these kinds of drinking games. I remember my first time when I went against Mater. –Chuckled- I failed miserably." McQueen said.

"Yeah, I guess it's kind of silly of me to enter in that contest." Daniel said feeling less embarrassed knowing the fact that his ideal had some embarrassing moments too.

"I was pretty impressed by the fact that you lasted so long. Anyway dawn is going to be breaking soon and the party is about to die down. How about you head on home before the traffic?" McQueen suggested.

"You're right. I better head back. And it was real pleasure in finally meeting you Mr. McQueen." Daniel said before leaving the bathroom and the party entirely.

"Please just call me McQueen." McQueen said while watching Daniel leave the party.

On the way back to the Cozy Cone Hotel, Daniel hoped that his father didn't find out that he went to the party up in Wheel Well. So far there are no sight of him and there no lights on in Doc Hudson's house. Daniel figured and quietly raced into his Cozy cone. Soon, he was safe and sound in the car-bed. 'That party was awesome!' Daniel thought before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Please review. Thank you for reading. :)<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry everyone for updating my story so late. I'm just busy with school and stuff. Anyway here's a new.

I DO NOT CARS NOR ITS CHARACTERS

* * *

><p>'Beep- Beep- Beep.' The alarm clock went.<p>

Daniel slowly got up from his car-bed and looked at the alarm clock.

"Oh my car, it's 10:45! I'm two hours late!" Daniel said and raced out of his Cozy Cone. "Oh my car! Dad is going to kill me!" Daniel finally enters Doc Hudson's house and calmly drove into the examination room.

"Daniel! Where have you been?" Dr. Robinson asked furious with his son's tardiness.

"I'm sorry, Dad. I overslept." Daniel said, preparing himself for Doc Hudson's examination.

"Well, don't let it happen again. I just discovered what the cause of Doc Hudson's illness is." Dr. Robinson said returning his attention to an unconscious Doc Hudson.

"Really? What's the cause?" Daniel asked curious to know the cause of such an illness.

"It's pretty simple, actually. Doc Hudson's gears are getting pretty old, so they don't function right like they used to. With the pace that Doc Hudson is going when coaching McQueen, it cause his gears to become weaker and weaker." Dr. Robinson explained.

"Is there anything we can do to strengthen his gears?" Daniel said showing concerns for Doc Hudson.

"At the state there gears are in, I'm amazed that Doc Hudson could even move. I sad to say this, son, but I'm afraid we can't do anything to help him now." Dr. Robinson said while his eyes began to water.

"Dad, are you okay?" Daniel asked.

"I just need a moment." Dr. Robinson said and drove out of the examination room.

Left alone, Daniel looked at Doc Hudson, feeling pity for the old car. "Ah, Doc… What is McQueen going to do without you?"

* * *

><p>"Good mornin', McQueen!" Mater said once he caught sight of McQueen.<p>

"Oh, morning Mater! Hey, you seen Doc today? I didn't see him at the dirt track this morning, so I'm getting a little bit worried about him." McQueen said to Mater.

"Don't worry about Doc. I heard that he just getting a check up from that Dr. Robinson fellow." Mater responded.

"Who is Dr. Robinson, anyway?" McQueen asked.

"Dr. Robinson is an old friend of Doc and Sheriff from the old days of Radiator Springs. Doc and Dr. Robinson was the greatest of friends in those days. They worked together medical needed cars and at times raced against each other at the dirt track." Mater explained.

"Wow, they sounds like a good pair." McQueen said.

"Yeah, they were a good pair. Then one day, Dr. Robinson got news that his father died from a low engine and was forced to go back home by his family. They said something about continuing the family business, but I wasn't sure. And from that day, Dr. Robinson never returned to Radiator Springs, until now that is." Mater continued to explain the story.

"I wonder why Dr. Robinson returned to Radiator Springs all of a sudden." McQueen said.

"Hmm… Don't know. My guess is that either Doc or Sheriff called him back here." Mater responded.

"Hey Stickers! Hey Mater!" Sally said driving towards the two.

"Mornin' Sally!" Mater greeted.

"Hi Sal!" McQueen greeted.

"What's with the puzzled looks?" Sally asked.

"Oh, we were wondering why Dr. Robinson is back here in Radiator Springs all of a sudden." Mater answered.

"You mean tell me that you guys didn't notice that Doc was sick!" Sally said.

"I know Doc was sick, but he didn't admit to the fact that he was." McQueen said.

"Dang- gone." Mater said.

"Well, let's just hope that Dr. Robinson will help Doc recover." Sally said.

I'm with you on that Sally." Mater said.

"Yeah. Me, too." McQueen said then drove off towards the dirt track.

* * *

><p>Please R&amp;R =^.^= Thank you for reading.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Here's Chapter 7

I DO NOT OWN CARS NOR ITS CHARACTERS

* * *

><p>"So, you saying that I don't have much time left." Doc Hudson said after receiving the news of the cause of his illness which is leading him to his death.<p>

"I'm so sorry, old friend. I'm truly am." Dr. Robinson said with tears in his eyes.

"It's not your fault, Robinson. This comes natural for old cars like me." Doc Hudson said.

"Do you want me to tell Sheriff about this?" Dr. Robinson

"No, I want you tell Sheriff to spread the word of having a town meeting in the courthouse tonight." Doc Hudson said.

"Alright, I'll be back."Dr. Robinson said and drove out of Doc Hudson's house, leaving Doc Hudson alone in his train of thoughts.

"I can already tell that today isn't going to end pretty easily." Doc Hudson said then looked out a window.

* * *

><p>Among the outskirts of Radiator Springs…<p>

"Doc wants to call up a meeting at the courthouse tonight?" Sheriff asked.

"Yes, he wants everyone to come." Dr. Robinson said.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Sheriff said.

"So do I, Sheriff. So do I." Dr. Robinson said then drove back towards Doc Hudson's house.

Sheriff just nodded his head and drove back to Radiator Springs.

* * *

><p>Later on that night…<p>

All of Radiator Springs' citizens including Dr. Robinson and Daniel were in the courthouse waiting for the arrival of Doc Hudson.

"I wonder why Doc would call a meeting all of a sudden?" Sally asked, having a bad feeling about the whole the thing.

"He probably called the meeting because of the party last night?" Ramone said.

"Or maybe he wants to discuss the expansion of the town." Flo answered.

"My guess is he probably wants to redesign some of the old buildings here in town." Luigi said.

Then the double doors opened and everyone went silent. Doc Hudson enters the courtroom and drives to the front of the crowd.

"I know that all of you are wondering why I would a call a meeting in such short noticed. Well, that is meeting is to tell you all one thing… I'm dying from old age." Doc Hudson explained, causing the crowd to go into a panic.

"Wait! You're dying! You can't be dying, Doc!" McQueen yelled in angered and fear.

"Sorry, kid. Dr. Robinson said that due to my old age and weak gears I won't have much time left to live." Doc Hudson explained to McQueen.

With nothing else say, in rage McQueen raced out of the courthouse and towards the outskirts of Radiator springs.

"I'm sorry about this, you guys." Doc Hudson said and drove out of the courthouse.

Sheriff also drove out of the courthouse to catch up with Doc Hudson. "Doc, this is a lot to take in. But not just for me, for everyone here in Radiator Springs. What's going to happen to the town once you're gone? What's going happen to the cars in this town? Who's going to watch over the kid?" Sheriff asked, scared for the worst to come.

"That's out of my tires, Sheriff. Good night" Doc Hudson said and drove to his house.

* * *

><p>Back in the Courthouse…<p>

"What are we going to do without Doc?" Luigi asked.

"I guess we can continue what we were doing before." Rameno said.

"It won't feel the same, man." Fillmore said.

"I agree with the hippie, it won't feel the same nor be the same." Sarge said.

While the cars were discussing of what is to become of the town, Sally couldn't help but to worry about McQueen. Finally, she decided to go find him.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading... Please R&amp;R =^.^=<p> 


End file.
